X-Men-the movie part 2
by PanStormSaturn
Summary: take off from the original movie


She opened her eyes. She couldn't talk, but she did sit up. She knew she was in a hospital. But why?  
"Bobby, you know I told you not to freeze the fountain!" Miss. Aurora (Storm) said  
"Oh..yeah........sorry...Miss Aurora.....I won't do it again." Bobby said thinking he was in a lot of trouble even though Aurora isn't the discipline type.  
" Ugh.. We'll go talk outside" Mari (Rogue) interrupted  
Professor Xavier was talking to the "X-Men" team.  
" I know there's a strange force around this area. I just can't seem to find out what or who it is!"   
" Why don't you use your Location Chamber?" Scott (Cyclops) asked.  
" No, I couldn't use that. I would have to know what I'm looking for." Xavier was explaining.  
" Why don't we have a small search party?" suggested Gene.  
" Good idea, Gene.........Scott and storm you look on the North of the town...Gene, you can take Shadow Cat and look through some buildings on the south of town." the professor said with a pinch of concern in him, which is unusual.  
****************  
  
She was still looking around to figure out why she was in a hospital, she felt fine, but did she feel fine before she was in a hospital? She was getting more confused then frightened.  
"Are you sure this person is not really a person, because the last time you claimed you had a special mutant in your care it died from tests going wrong!" A highly respected doctor asked a small fool of a doctor.  
" Of course I'm sure, I'm going to open this door and you will see a very beautiful yet strange textured, significant, true......." the foolish doctor was interrupted  
" Smuckder, you talk to much, I wanna see it."the highly respected doctor said  
" Ugh..........yes Dr. Stupidus" said Dr. Smuckder  
Of this time the new so called mutant was climbing out of the window. She over heard this most ridiculous conversation. She didn't want to be harmed. As she was still trying to get out of the window, the Dr. was gradually opening the door. She tried to get out of the window to fast and she slipped in the process. She was going to scream but she couldn't talk, her neck was wrapped in gauze. The Dr. opened the door and Dr. Stupidus only saw a messy bed, meanwhile this "mutant" was hanging off the edge of the window directly below the one she climbed out of.  
" I don't believe it, it was just here, right here, on the bed, asleep!" Smuckder was complaining and almost cried to the fact he might get fired for supposedly making up stories.  
" Smuckder, get a hold of yourself, I think you need some holidays. Your on probation for 3 weeks. I don't want to see your fugly face around here until then, you hear me?" Stupidus said louder than a freight train and steamier than a dragons mouth.  
" Ugh..........yes.......I ...... hear ................you!" Smuckder could barley speak or even stand.  
**************************************  
  
" Any sign yet, Storm?" asked Cyclops  
"No, but my readings are telling me we're getting closer to some thing." Storm replied. " We have to go North, West."  
" Right" Cyclops said.  
**************************  
  
"H...l.......p..........m.....e........e.........e............p.............l........e.....z..z...z!" the "mutant" was trying to yell. She wasn't thinking clear and couldn't figure out what to do. And then all of a sudden she started to shake, not like a shivering kind of shake, it was more like a convulsions sort of shaking. And without her making herself, her arm lifted up and she blew a kai blast through her hand. It shattered the glass and returned to her hand as she caught it. It was a tingly feeling, very strange but yet she seemed to know what she was doing. She pulled herself up and climbed through the window. She saw this room it appeared to look like a laundry room.  
That's strange, she thought to herself, I thought laundry room's were only in the basement!  
************************************  
  
"Any sign yet, Shadow Cat?" asked Gene impatiently.   
"No, but I think we should check the hospital." said Shadow Cat.  
"The hospital? Why would this mutant be in a hospital?" Gene asked making a ridiculous smirk.  
"You never know, it could of got hurt and went to the hospital, because she doesn't know where else to go!" Shadow Cat was saying, trying to sound intelligent.  
"Okay, but no practical jokes, Okay?" replied Gene.  
**********************************  
  
She was getting cold, very cold. Then she started to shake again, her arm lifted and blew another kai blast. Her arm was forward but the blast went to her right.  
  
"So, you knew I was here didn't you? I wouldn't expect that from an incompetent, young girl such as yourself." Said a strange looking shape in the room. The shape almost looked like it was clear until it showed itself.  
It was blue and scaly looking with straight, flat hair that was orange and looked naked other then her scales on her flat figured body.  
  
"I need you, your power." said the creature "My name's Mystique, and I'm going to take you back to my ware house. There you will have anything you need, so, get yourself together. You don't exactly have a choice on this." said Mystique firmly and confident.  
  
All of a sudden the mutant and Mystique started to feel a breeze, and then the temperature dropped a lot. Laundry started to fly around and so did Mystique. I on the other hand, held on to one of the laundry shoots handels.  
A figure came out into vision and was a women with white hair and white eyes, you could see little lightning bolts flashing in her eyes.  
Mystique stepped out of the way when this women tryed to zap her with a lightning bolt.   
"Ha, you missed. Nice effects anyway." Mystique said.  
"Wrong." said a man with short brown hair and some sort of viser's on his eyes. He blew laser's through his eyes and shot Mystiques shoulder. He blew her against the wall. Imediatly after she was against the wall, Another person squeezed Mystiques head against the wall. Then another women raised her hand and also raised Mystique at the same time, like she was psychic or something. Actually she was. The person that held Mystique, let go and the psychic women threw Mystique out the window. Very, very, very, very far.  
  
"We do not kill people unless they threaten any of us in a physical way." said the women with the white hair, but her eyes weren't white any more.  
"Hello, my name is Storm." said the women with the white hair. " This is Cyclops (the one with the viser), this is Gene (the one with a psychic power), and this is Shadow Cat." a girl walked through the wall and said hi to the mutant. "What's your name?" asked Storm  
" .................." the mutant couldn't make a sound.   
Gene thought of a better idea. "Come on we'll take you back to the professor, some nice Chinese tea would do your throat some good." said Gene. That reminded the mutant that she had a damaged throat. But what if they wanted to kill me instead of making me safe. She was going to take the risk! 


End file.
